


idk lmao (Killugon)

by GRRRRR_IDK



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Killugon - Fandom, grrrrr - Fandom, idk what i'm doing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRRRRR_IDK/pseuds/GRRRRR_IDK
Summary: Just a stupid little one-shot i came up with-it's shit but i'm pretty happy with it because it's my first time writing a killugon thing-
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	idk lmao (Killugon)

Killua's POV:

Me and Gon are just lying in the grass, watching the stars together. We stopped talking about 20 minutes ago. I want to tell him. Everything about him... His smile, his laugh, everything, I love it. I love him. I meant to tell him tonight... I don't want to ruin the moment. I'll tell him another time. "Hey Killua?" Gon says. "Hm?" he sighs. "Nevermind" "Alright". Silence again. 

No one's POV for a bit grrr:

They both want to confess their feelings but they're both awkward bitches grrrr (also i'm shit at writing) so let's get the confessions going grrrgrrr

Back to Killua's POV:

"Gon?" I say. "What is it?", he asks. "I need to tell you something" I sit up. He does the same. "What is it Killua?" "Well.. uhm.." it's too late to go back now. "what if I told you I like you?" i ask. I can see him faintly in the darkness. He's blushing. "W-well I would say that I like you too" now i'm the one blushing. "Wait.. Really?" he nods. He lies back down in the grass. He does the same. I grab his hand. We just sit in silence holding hands for a few minutes. "Killua?" "Hm?" "I love you." I smile. "I love you too."


End file.
